dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Chaser Tracy
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} DEX for self. |activeskill1 = Emblem of a Hunter ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = Chaser Tracy never misses her mark. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 7113% damage on 1 enemy and marks them with "Emblem of a Hunter" for 6.8 seconds. All attacks on enemies with "Emblem of a Hunter" become hits, because it exposes their weaknesses. Also, "Emblem of a Hunter" cannot be removed and can only be given to 1 person on the battlefield. 8.6 sec |activeskill2 = Explosive Land Mine ( /Melee) |flavora2 = Her explosive landmines can send enemies flying through the sky. |aEffect2 = Installs an "Explosive Landmine" within the party's formation. "Explosive Landmines" are only activated when attacked by a Melee attack. It removes all buffs from 1 enemy and inflicts 9100% damage and has a 100% chance of blasting them through the air for 3 seconds, but only if the enemy is not a Boss-Type monster. Additionally, Chaser Tracy becomes completely immune for 8 seconds when she installs an "Explosive Landmine". 12.1 sec |activeskill3 = Forest Sniper ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = Shoot down enemies that have been blown away by a landmine. |aEffect3 = Chaser Tracy quickly shoots down enemies sent flying max 5 times to ignore 20% of the enemy's DEF every 0.5 seconds to inflict 9600% damage. Becomes completely immune while using the Sniper skill skill and does not recieve damage from enemies. This skill stops immediatly if the flying enemy is killed or if there are no flying enemies. 4.5 sec |passive1 = Ursa's Nuclear Punch ( /Melee) 1 |flavorp1 = Ursa does not forgive enemies who dare to apprach her. |pEffect1 = When Chaser Tracy is hit by a Melee attack, buffs are removed from 1 enemy at a set rate, inflicts 6932% damage, and blows enemies away for 3 seconds. The damage received by Chaser Tracy decreases by 30% for 9 seconds each time Ursa sends enemies flying. Can stack up to 3 times and cannot be removed. 5 sec |passive2 = Nature's Blessing |flavorp2 = Nature never fails to make Chaser Tracy feel good. |pEffect2 = Increases all ally DEX by 10% and decreases all enemy DEX by 30%. Also, your DEX increases by 10% for each Transcended Boden in your party. Additionally, all of Chaser Tracy's attacks becomes 100% accurate and detects hidden enemies. |passive3 = Pleasant Joke |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Chaser Tracy installs 3 "Explosive Landmines" at once, and the damage inflicted by the landmines increases x2. Additionally, the Melee damage received by all party members decreases by 35%. |passive4 = Hawkeye |flavorp4 = Chaser Tracy's big, cute eyes ensure that she never misses her targets. |pEffect4 = Enemies with the "Emblem of a Hunter" receive 50% more damage from Ranged attacks and damage of "Forest Sniper" skill is doubled. Also, decreases Melee damage on all party members by 35%. |passive5 = Explode! |flavorp5 = Don't test Chaser Tracy's patience; she won't stand to see her friends suffer. |pEffect5 = Enemies hit by "Traps" have all their buffs removed. Now ignores the enemies' Immunity and increases the chance of Traps being attacked. Traps are directly applied to Boss-Type Units and increases their exploding damage by three folds. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG. |aEffect1_ex = This skills mark is indicated as a potrait effect in the form of an Aim on the target. |aEffect2_ex = Inflicts the same debuff icon as Striking Atlas, an Icon we still have to catch (please submit in the comments). The landmines are set in a triangle formation within the allied party. |aEffect3_ex = The offical description can be misleading. Once the skill is activated, for example through "Explosive Landmines", Chaser Tracy stands up on top of Ursa and ceases all other actions. During that state, she attacks those very enemies to inflict the mentioned % of damage. Every such attack occures every set 0.5 seconds, ignoring her ATK Speed. The damage inflicted is semi- as it not fully ignores the target's Defense. This is the only way that such enemies can be damaged while outside the screen. The skill fails to note the effect for Boss-Type units: "Additioanlly, Boss-Type enemies will be attacked 5 times with 14800% damage instead." - unoffical wiki translation. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Paula_Tracy_(Skill_Review) |pt1 = Ursa's Nuclear Punch is a reference to Striking Atlas, who they share a skill type with. }} Category:Transcended Bodens